In the preparation of logs or rolls of paper of relatively small diameter from large diameter rolls produced on a paper-making machine, the equipment and apparatus have been well developed to produce such logs or rolls automatically and at high speed.
Relevant patents relating to the background of this type of paper-converting machinery and process are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,095, 4,327,877 and 4,422,588.
In the preparation of these logs or rolls, the web of paper fed to the machine quite often varies in basis weight, caliper, surface characteristics and the like, and it is also important that the manufacturer provide the precise number of sheets or usable units in each of the finished rolls.
All of this has to be accomplished while keeping the outside diameter of the roll within pre-determined limits, which are generally dictated by the wrapping and packaging equipment, as well as by the size of the holder or dispenser on which the finished roll is used by the consumer.
The core on which the paper is wound may also vary in diameter, and this creates a further problem for the manufacturer in keeping the outside diameter of the finished roll within pre-determined limits.
Under the circumstances, it is important for economic and commercial reasons that the length of the paper wound into the roll, the number of sheets or usable units provided in the roll, and the outside diameter of the roll, be controlled as accurately as possible. The apparatus of the present invention provides such equipment.